


I'm in love with you and your soul

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feels like just a human to Cas, M/M, Soul Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye
Summary: Dean has been feeling like Cas isn't in love with /him/, just his soul.I guess this can be sort of like a second chapter to my first Spn fanfic.





	

Dean Winchester now had to deal with the fact that he was /with/ Castiel. He knew the term, 'boyfriend', but it wasn't something that fit with them. That was too normal and far too human a label for the angel, or at least that was how Dean felt. Cas was just happy to be allowed to express this closeness with the older Winchester. Whenever the human would catch the angel looking at him, he felt like he was looking /through/ his flesh, straight through muscle and bone and whatever else was swirling around inside the body that was Dean, and was looking at something ethereal. Dean didn't know how to feel about that, honestly. It kind of made him feel like it wasn't real, even though he knew his soul was still him. He felt like they'd fallen in love with different people somehow. Like Cas fell in love with Dean's soul and Dean fell in love with Cas's outers, or he guessed inners, the angel. It honestly made him feel bad that he was a human. He realized why some of the other angels like Zachariah or Uriel or even Lucifer had looked at them as primates, because of their ability to see things so /narrowly/, among other things. In other words, it feels surreal to even call Castiel his. 

~~

So one day Dean's in his boxers downstairs trying to scrounge up some measly breakfast of toast and a glass of sink water when a certain angel poofed right up behind him, with a far too loud 'Dean'. They both decided to pretend like the older Winchester hadn't jumped and almost dropped the plate of food onto the floor right then. He set the plate down dizzily and turned to face Castiel. Before he would've mumbled a "personal space, Cas" or something to hide the way his heart was going wild, but now he could bask in it. He smiled easily whenever his angel was around.

"Heya, Cas." He said softly.

"Dean, I know how you've been feeling recently." Cas said like it was the most urgent thing in the world. Dean felt emberassed although he figured it was something that would've eventually come up anyways. 

"I-I, uh. You'll have to be more specific there, Cas." Dean replied shakily, because he didn't want to give this up so easily. 

Castiel didn't lose patience with the older Winchester, which was another thing Dean loved about him. The angel smiled kindly. "You feel like I'm in love with just your soul because I can see it." He whispered softly, and the emotion Dean felt being relayed was honestly touching. "That's not true, Dean," Cas continued, gently wrapping his hands over  
the Winchester's forearms to pull him closer, foreheads pressing together. "I love /you/. I don't care if you're human. My love transcends that by eons, by decades, by a thousand Earth lifetimes. You are my soulmate, and I mean that in every sense of the word." And with those words Deans whole world was torn out from under him. Everything floored to a  
stop around them and it was just Castiel the angel and Dean the lucky man who was loved by that angel. And as their lips touched, Dean felt like Cas's soul had touched his. And everything was perfect again.


End file.
